Cinco años
by GreenIllusions
Summary: No es él quién debería estar ahí tras cinco años, pero es quién está y no puede cambiarlo, aunque lo intente. Cinco años, sesenta meses, mil ochocientas veinticinco días...


**_Monologo de una autora descarriada (que si desean, pueden saltárselo)_**

_Solo unas palabras, lo prometo: He aquí una viñeta cortica, enternecedora y un poco torturadora por los dolores de cabeza que me dio, la cual participo en el Harrython que se realizo en LJ por el cumpleaños de Harry, la cual responde al tercer reto propuesto por dicha comunidad. Me costo lo suyo, pero espero que les agrade; habla sobre Harry y Teddy, y que hay batallas que se luchan de por vida. _

_**Advertencia**: Ninguna de que preocuparse. No soy rubia, no soy rica, y mucho menos madre, así que no soy la dueña de esto (ya quisiera yo)_

* * *

**Cinco años**

"_Hay batallas que se pierden, otras que se pierden… y las que te persiguen toda la vida"_

Cinco años, sesenta meses, mil ochocientas veinticinco días y quién sabe cuantos horas, no es que lleve la cuenta exactas pero a veces se atrapa pensando en el tiempo que ha pasado desde aquel día en que un buen amigo, maestro y quizá una especie de padre, le pidió que fuera él padrino de un niño que acababa de nacer en medio de una guerra de sangre. Y es que ese día sentado en la hospitalaria sala de los Tonks, cinco años después de ese suceso, Harry espera paciente a que su ahijado termine de lavarse los dientes acompañado por su abuela para poder salir a comprar su regalo de cumpleaños.

Pero no es él el que debería estar ahí, se recuerda. Si no aquellos a los que les han segado la vida, cuando luchaban por un futuro mejor para un niño de cabellos azules que ahora corre hacia él con los brazos extendidos y una sonrisa en los labios. Porque aunque a Harry le hace feliz recibir aquella sonrisa, la calidez de los brazos de Teddy y un "_¡Hola!_" emocionado por parte de aquel pequeñín, que cada año se vuelve más alto, sabe que no debería ser él quién estuviera ahí. Y es Andrómeda, con su mirada triste y opacada por los años, la que le confirma sus pensamientos.

No es él quién debería estar ahí, pero es él el quién está y no pude cambiarlo. Como tampoco puede cambiar la mirada triste de George o los silencios de Ginny cuando se acerca la fecha que todos preferirían olvidar pero no pueden, o aquel día cuando arriesgo la vida de sus amigos y perdió a su padrino por una mentira o mucho más atrás, un día donde la deslealtad de un hombre provoco la muerte de sus padres y marco su futuro como _el elegido, el niño que vivió_. Y aunque le frustre la impotencia y le ocasione más de una noche en desvelo al pensar que hubiera pasado si hubiera hecho _esto_ o _aquello_, no puede cambiarlo por más que luche con su conciencia.

Después de todo no hay poder mágico que le regrese al pasado para componerlo, porque él ya lucho lo que tenía que luchar y venció de la mejor manera que pudo, aunque su alma aun este repleta de heridas de guerra que aun no cicatrizan y algunas ciertamente no lo harán.

- ¿Nos vamos ya, tío Harry? – Le pregunta Teddy con una sonrisa radiante, inocente, que le recuerda que aun hay batallas que luchar. Y sonríe por su parte, porque la alegría de su ahijado es contagiosa como alguna vez fue la de su madre. - ¡Quiero una graaaan torta de chocolate!- Le dice Teddy, al ponerse de pie y tomándole la mano con fuerza. Lo que provoca una breve carcajada en él, porque el pequeño también tiene mucho de su padre.

- Está bien, hoy todo lo que quieras.- Responde, siendo apremiado por una nueva sonrisa por parte de su ahijado.

Porque son cinco años, sesenta meses, mil ochocientas veinticinco días y unas cuantas horas, y al abrir la puerta solo se encuentra con un día soleado, despejado y un olor a césped recién cortado. Los días oscuros se han quedado atrás, batallas se ganaron y otras se perdieron, y algunas más se han de pelear; pero ese día un pequeño con el cabello azul eléctrico cumple cinco años y él solo quiere disfrutarlo a su lado por aquellos que no pudieron hacerlo.

* * *

_¿Qué les pareció?_

_:)_


End file.
